New Beginnings
by THGames75
Summary: Katie is the daughter of King Stephen of Barcen. Being the second child of the King, she is not in line for the throne. Not wanting to be caged by conventions and titles, Katie is her own master. During a diplomatic visit to Camelot, she meets new people - some of them don't really care about conventions either - and she learns new things. Like how to love...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Merlin, are the rooms ready for the visiting nobles?" recently crowned King Arthur demanded, his voice strained.

The dark haired servant following in his King's wake nodded wearily. He had been run off his feet for the past few days, readying the castle for Camelot's visiting ally.

The King felt a pang of sympathy for the young man jogging to stay by his side. It was unfair of him to ask so much of Merlin, but everything needed to be perfect. Camelot could not be seen as weak at any cost.

After a period of unrest in the Kingdom following his announcement to repeal the law against Magic, things were starting to wind down. Hopefully, the visitors would not notice the slight tension remaining in the air.

Both King and his servant, also known as the King's unofficial advisor, friend and Camelot's protector, entered the throne room, where a meeting had been called.

King Arthur wasted no time with meaningless pleasantries and got right down to business, something he was well known for.

"I want four knights riding in within the hour to meet with King Stephan and his entourage," Arthur stated. As always, who was going was up to the knights. Nothing was forced on them without it being critical to Camelot's protection.

Of the forty knights gathered in the room, at least half of them stepped forward, silently telling the King they wouldn't mind being put to the task.

King Arthur Pendragon breathed out a relieved sigh. Everything was going to be alright…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I forgot this in the first chapter. I don't own Merlin, obviously. And the story takes place in a world where Magic is accepted and Arthur is King, as you've discovered previously. I welcome comments and critiques, but if you don't like my story - and absolutely need to make it known - at least have the decency to tell me why and do it in a pleasant way, please.

Also, I don't update in a scheduled way. When I'm finished a chapter, I'll post it. And there are chances that I won't finish the story... Sorry!

Chapter 1

"Missed me, again!" my brother's playful voice ribbed.

I gritted my teeth. Although I loved him with all my heart, Kevin had a way of getting under my skin in a way no one else managed. I was tired, soaked through with sweat, my hair sticking to my scalp and my back.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to practice in this kind of weather?" I grumbled under my breath. I finally gave up on breaking through my brother's defenses and stepped back, my shoulders heaving in time with my pants.

"Kat?" Kevin asked, his voice soft with concern.

I waved his concern away distractedly. "I'm fine," I said, my voice not yet recovered from our sparing match.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself so much. In fact, you shouldn't even be fighting, least of all with a sword!" Kevin chastised once again.

This conversation was recurrent and happened almost every other day. "Why? Because I'm a girl, you think I shouldn't be allowed to defend my honour and my life myself?"

Kevin heaved a sigh. "You know that's not the reason. I'd much prefer to be sparing against one of the knights than against you. You're the only one who can actually beat me from time to time!"

I sighed, picked up my sword and started walking back to the clearing where we were camping, my brother falling into step beside me. I had been born with a rare condition. My heart was smaller than it should be, which made it harder to go around doing things normally. A few years ago, I had an accident because of my condition, and now my every move was monitored despite the court physician saying that it shouldn't happen again.

"Fighting again, I see," an amused voice called out as we broke out of the cover of the trees. My brother immediately jumped at the occasion to embarrass me and started recounting our sparing match. Obviously, he twisted some details to his advantage, or should I say to my disadvantage.

I huffed and rolled my eyes more than a few times as I set about gathering my things for a quick run down the river. Of course, my father refused to send me out alone, so a guard followed me, giving me his back so that I could wash out some of the grime decorating my skin.

I had just returned to the clearing when a group of four knights rode in, wearing bright red cloaks adorned with a golden dragon. Our Camelot escort had finally arrived. Not that we actually needed an escort. But, we were Royalty, and long standing allies of Camelot.

I really didn't understand why my father insisted I be present during these diplomatic meetings. Kevin was Heir to the throne, and I was not the least bit envious. I didn't want all the obligations that came with the title. I preferred a much simpler way of live. Whilst my brother and father thrived on the throne. Not that they were tyrants in any way. The people love my father and already have a soft spot for my brother!

The four knights swung down from their mounts and bowed low to the King of Barcen.

The eldest knight took a respectful step closer, his hair a mane of reddish blond streaks. "Sire, I am Sir Leon, here to escort you to Camelot. I hope your journey so far has been pleasant?"

My father nodded, looking regal even in his travelling clothes. A King within commoners. Which is ironic, since it was exactly what King Stephan was.

"We've spent enough time here," the King said simply, and that was everyone's cue to start packing up camp and getting the horses ready for the trip.

As I walked by one of the horses of Camelot's knights, a chestnut coloured mare blew a raspberry at me. I laughed and reached up to stroke her velvety nose. The mare then lowered her head and nosed at my pockets. Before I could react, a knight, presumably the horse's rider, strolled up and stood on my left.

"You wouldn't happen to have an apple in your pockets, would you?" the roguishly handsome man asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

I struggled not to fidget under the deep, beautiful cocoa gaze. "No," I finally answered. "I'm afraid I had a craving earlier this morning."

The knight chuckled heartily. "Crina has quite a fondness for apples," the man explained, laughter dancing in his eyes.

This man was brash, energetic, mischievous and had a liking for fruit. That much I could already tell. He was also charming and charismatic. So it was no wonder his horse had picked up on some of her rider's habits and personality quirks. As far as I could tell, King Arthur surrounded himself with a good knights, and great people.

"Gwaine," a third voice interjected before the long haired knight could add something else, "are you tormenting King Stephan's daughter with your tavern stories already?"

I laughed at the mock outraged look on Gwaine's face. He looked ready to answer back, but my father had already settled on his horse and looked impatient to get moving. I shrugged at my father's eloquent look and hurried to my horse.

The ride to Camelot went by fast. The atmosphere was relaxed and everyone got along fine. When we finally rode through the gates of King Arthur's kingdom, I could feel the awed look on my face. My father's Kingdom was rich, but nothing matched the splendor of Camelot.

I'd heard many stories about King Arthur and his father before him. I counted myself lucky to have never come face to face with Uther Pendragon. However, Arthur was rumoured to be nothing like his father. He was just, fair and his people loved him. The fact that he had legalised Magic again made me instantly like the new King. In Barcen, Magic had free reign. In fact, my mother had Druid ancestors. Condemning Magic would be the equivalent of murdering the King's wife.

And then, he stood before us, the crown resting proudly upon his head of shockingly blond hair. King Arthur welcomed us with warmth, his smile open and his eyes honest. At his side stood a dark haired man. Merlin, I guessed. It was said that the King of Camelot was rarely seen without his servant, now a known Warlock, at his side. To me it showed the true depth of the King's character. He was a good man, not burdened by embarrassment and disregard for the lower class of his Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

We had been in Camelot for nearly an entire week. My father and brother were in deep negotiations with King Arthur and I had been left on my own for far too long, contained in my chambers with nothing to do.

I was restless, bored and couldn't sit still for a moment longer. I changed clothes, grabbed my sword and left my temporary room. The guard posted at my door followed me, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Apparently, as I learned during my journey to the training grounds, the knights of Barcen had a little bet going on concerning me. None of them won. I hadn't lasted nearly as long, secluded in a room, as the knights had thought.

As I practically stormed into the training grounds toward the knights I recognized, I ignored the incredulous stares I received from Camelot's knights. I knew my face was twisted into a powerful glower, but in my current state of restlessness, I couldn't bring myself to care. Luckily, a few knights I knew well knew the drill by now and offered themselves as my targets. Seeing as I was now in the knights' capable hands, the guard that had followed me left, presumably to inform the Kings.

I fell into a fighting stance and a knight stepped forward, albeit a little apprehensively. The first few strokes of the sword, I stretched my muscles, and went slowly. But I couldn't keep the slow pace for long. Soon, I was exchanging blows with the knight that had come forward. Although I wasn't as skilled as my brother, I had almost no difficulty defeating the knights, my anger at being "forgotten" had finally found an outlet…

I lost myself in the movements, as I entered a kind of dance with my sparring partner. I parried, dodged, ducked and twirled around with the knight, enjoying the freeness of the movements and the rush of adrenaline.

Using my agility and flexibility, I eventually came to triumph over the knight. I was sweating, breathing hard, but I was grinning like crazy. I loved being able to let go of all the pretenses of nobility and being myself. I refused to be caged by my "obligations" as a noble Lady of the court, and it was one of the reasons I had learned how to fight. My "otherness" was what had gotten my loved and respected in my home. And I wasn't going to change to please someone else, especially not people who refused to look beyond their own noses.

"You fought well, Sir Bran," I complimented my opponent after regaining my breath. I held out my hand to the knight and he gripped my arm in the manner of knights.

"It is always a pleasure to test my skills against your own, my Lady," the knight's baritone was full of pride, his respect shinning in his eyes.

One of the senior knights stepped forward and touched my arm lightly.

"My Lady," Sir Marco said, his voice low, protective. It surprised me, and I looked around confused by his protectiveness.

"What is it, Sir Marco?" I asked cautiously.

"It appears that your display has caught a lot of attention…"

I nodded, having finally spotted the group of Camelot's knights glaring my way. My less-than-noble behavior seemed to have raised their ire. Contempt was visible in their gazes despite the distance between them and myself.

However, most of King Arthur's knights looked impressed by what they had witnessed. Sir Gwaine was amongst the knights and his grin could be seen from miles away. Probably sensing my attention, aforementioned knight swaggered his way toward me. I waved my father's knights away as they drew closer to me, protectively.

"I'd heard your father and brother speaking of your natural ability with a sword, but I'd figured they were simply exaggerating in their praises. I stand corrected. You would have made a great knight, had you been born a man," Gwaine paused in his speech and his eyes brightened with a mischievous spark. "However, I must admit you make a very fine woman," he concluded, an appreciative glint in his teasing eyes.

I laughed. The gleeful sound making the knights around me relax. They had tensed after Sir Gwaine had made his inappropriate comment.

"Gwaine!" a commanding voice whipped through the training ground. "Are you harassing our guest?"

"Me? Harassing a beautiful Lady? Never! You should know me better by now, Princess," Gwaine shot back, not at all respectfully. However, his stance and his eyes betrayed his loyalty to his King.

"You call your King _Princess_?" I asked incredibly. Before I had even finished voicing the question, I knew my answer. Of course Gwaine called his King Princess. If he didn't find a way to mock his King despite his loyalty, he simply wouldn't be _Gwaine_.

The realisation must have been written in my eyes because Sir Gwaine didn't answer my question, he simply chuckled, as did most of the surrounding knights and the King.

"I saw your fight," King Arthur changed the subject abruptly. "You're an impressive swords… woman."

"Thank you, your Highness," I replied graciously, inclining my head in his direction in a gesture of humility.

"I would like to see more of your abilities, should you be so inclined," King Arthur added, his voice gentle.

I smiled, enjoying his subtle compliments. "I would love to, Sire. However, I must not over-exert myself. I'm sure you've heard of my 'condition'?"

The young King hummed thoughtfully. "How about this afternoon, an hour after dinner? We could put the arena to good use. A spontaneous tournament could most probably be arranged, too."

I looked up at Sir Marco, seeking his opinion, his advice. I saw thoughts fly through his expressive eyes before he settled on acceptance and nodded his consent.

After consenting to King Arthur's request, I decided to leave the men to their planning of the tournament. Just before I was out of hearing range, I turned back toward the knights.

"Ah, Sir Bran, before I forget, you really need to work on your footwork."

The surrounding knights burst out in laughter having witnessed me almost dancing my way around the unfortunate knight.


End file.
